Of Tattoos and Brothers
by madxflower
Summary: “Oh my god, Sakura…you look…” "Look like what?" "Like an Uchiha..." ItaXSakuXSasu---Ch4 is rated M for mild groping.
1. Of Proposals and Changing

**Hey guys! this is just a little plot bunny that leaped into my mind when my older brother gave me a fake tattoo. Yes, he is Itachi's age. **

**Your favorite authoress,**

**Cherry-chan :3**

* * *

Today had been a fairly normal day, I suppose. My absolutely gorgeous boyfriend had asked me out to dinner at Konohagakure's finest restaurant, Kunai On Water. At that place, a 4 ounce steak cost 2500 yen, but it made no difference to him considering he was filthy rich. At this time, our desserts had just arrived. Mine was the oh-so-delectable double chocolate pudding with vanilla ice cream on top. I'm not as fancy as mister chicken butt over there.

I wa just about to take a sip of my water, but nothing seems to be normal.

"Sakura Haruno…Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked me as he bent down on one knee.

_**CHAAA!!! Shannaro! Say yes!!**_

He was bent down on one knee, but…something was missing. There was no ring. This confused me so much that the first thing I asked was "Your kidding me, right Sasuke-kun?"

Without another movement, I knew I had hurt his ego. This had to be fixed.

"It's just….well…where's my ring? I would've thought that you thought this out and you weren't just asking me on a whim…"

_Cha! Make your self the victim! Then he can't be mad at you!!!_

With a sigh of relief, Sasuke stood up, brushed himself off, and explained to me, why he didn't have a ring.

"You see Sakura, in the Uchiha Clan, we don't have engagement rings, as these can be easily taken off and the fiancé, you in this case, can cheat on the Uchiha in the relationship, me. Only, there has been a slight complication…"

"Well what is it?"

"As you know when I was 7, my entire clan was killed by my brother who was 12 at the time. In the Uchiha Clan, at the age of 10, you make a tattoo for your future spouse to wear with the help of the maker that resided at the Uchiha Household. He was killed in the massacre also. It seems Itachi didn't want me to have a wife either." This was said with a bitter tint in his voice, "I never made a tattoo. The newest one, and the only available one to use is Itachi's."

"Wait! So I'm going to marry Itachi?!? No way! He made your life a living hell!"

"Not exactly, Sakura. I figured out that if I infuse some of my chakra into his, it will become mine. However, it will forever leave my Chakra only 75% full. For you I'm willing to do this though." Sasuke told me lovingly as he glided his thumb over my knuckles. "For you, I'm willing to do anything."

"Alright Sasuke-kun. I'll take his tattoo. For you."

The rest of dinner went over quite smoothly. We talked about the movie we watched two nights before, our dinner, yet never touching the subject of Itachi for the entire night. When he was just about to walk me home from his place, I asked if I could sleep at his house tonight. Ino-pig was out on a mission, so I had no one there. He knew how much I didn't like to be alone, so Sasuke agreed.

And no, he didn't try anything. Pervs.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke-kun was up way earlier than normal. He was up in the kitchen before my eyes were even open. Sasuke wasn't cooking. He wasn't eating. So what was my previous little poo-bear doing?

I had no clue. He was just sitting at his kitchen table with his hands over an extremely large piece of paper.

When I snuck up behind him, I could see it was an intricate design of streaks and marks moving in such an elegant way, I couldn't even begin to fathom how they weren't moving, and there were so many of them. Each somehow, in some strange way, moving to the very beginning of the pattern, which connected to one small diamond shape in the center. This, this _thing_, was also symmetrical, even though this seemed impossible with the unique-ness of it against the pale white of the paper. I was so mesmerized that I couldn't even her that Sasuke asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you ready for me Sakura? Because once you accept this, there's no turning back."

"Yes. I can do this."

It was with that one blow to my hip bone that my life changed forever. My eyes turned as dark as obsidian, my hair gaining dark peek-a-boos under my bubble gum pink tresses. I swear my skin turned one shade paler also, but I couldn't be sure, considering I was screaming from the searing pain in my hip. Suddenly my eyes flashed a burning scarlet color, and I knew my Sharingan had been activated. My curves then filled out, my breasts growing at least one cup size, my hips expanding, and my waist shrinking down, giving me a perfect hour-glass figure. Then, as for my finale change, my hair grew, flowing gracefully down to my waist, even longer than where I had it as a genin. In summary, if I was beautiful before, Now I was absolutely stunning. When I looked at Sasuke-kun, my Sharingan was still on, but that just seemed to add to my beauty.

"Oh my god, Sakura…you look…" My love couldn't seem to find the words.

_**Beautiful? Hot? Sexy? **_my Inner Sakura offered in my mind.

"Like an Uchiha." Sasuke finished with a dazed look in his eyes. I recognized that look. I've seen Ino get that look from almost the entire village. That look was…Lust.

_**Ding ding ding! We have a winner!**_

_How so?_

_**Uchihas are always beautiful, hot, and sexy! Duh!**_

A slight smile made its way onto my face, and Sasuke's eyes changed from Lust to Love filled.

It was with that one blow to my hip bone that my life changed forever. I would become Uchiha Sakura within the next few months. Would this be for the better or the worse? I had no clue. Did I have any idea how much meaning was behind my new tattoo? Not at all.

* * *

**And there you have it! my little plot bunny!**

**Review please!**


	2. Of Laughter, New Arrivals, and Names

**Hey guys! 2 chappies in 1 night! a new record! anyways...enjoy! it has sakuXita fluff!!!**

**Cherry-chan out!**

* * *

"We need a medic in the house! Now!" Pein shouted over the racket of the Akatsuki Base. Their Genjutsu specialist, Itachi, was having severe pain in the lower left hip. Also, a strange mark was forming there, unlike anything Pein had seen in his 3567 years of immortality. Was it a curse mark from Orochimaru? We couldn't be sure…that was, until Tobi showed up.

"Tobi knows what this is! Tobi can fix it!"

"If you know what is best for this organization," Itachi faced Pein and spoke with clenched teeth, "You will get him out of this room now."

"Uchiha, considering you are not the leader and are on the floor writhing in pain, I wont be taking orders from you."

"Hn."

"That's it Uchiha. We've had enough of your snarky attitude. I'll give you till midnight to pack up your things. I don't really give a dam if you die out there. We don't need a Sharingan."

"B-b-but Tobi will miss Itachi-san! Tobi quits too!"

_Itachi needs to know what this means. He's engaged. Only seeing his bride to be will cure his pain. I just wonder…who found his tattoo? They have to be the blood of the creator to access it…_

By the next morning Itachi and Madera were on the road. Only Itachi knew Tobi was Madera so it was fine to stop that ridiculous third person speaking and take off the mask.

"Itachi, my dear nephew, is the pain subsiding?"

"Not quite, Uncle. I do not know why, but I feel like I have seen this mark before. It's not the curse mark, for it is not shaped like young Sasuke's. do you have any idea why it is recognizable?"

"Oh young one…I do believe it is time we had a long talk. Let us set up camp, then we shall discuss your tattoo."

As they set up camp, Itachi took a better look at his tattoo. It was an intricate pattern of curves and streaks, all made of the obsidian black that could also be found in his charcoal eyes. It was completely symmetrical, and a small diamond shaped area could be found in the middle. It only seemed to be more enticing as it embedded its self onto his pale flawless skin.

"I see you have examined it further."

This wasn't a question. Itachi chose to answer it anyways though.

"Yes, I have. Now what does it mean? You've withheld information from me long enough!"

"Well then my dearest nephew…You are engaged. To someone who found your tattoo, and probably wanted to marry your younger brother by mistake."

This left Itachi dumbfounded.

"Why would my foolish little brother use my tattoo? Could not he have used his own? Or is he making the brothel that we all knew he always dreamt about?" The younger of the two spoke chuckling.

"Think far back. To a time when our clan thrived. At what age would a young man make a tattoo for his spouse-to-be?" Madera asked while sitting down.

Itachi answered without any hesitation. "Ten."

"Good. Now, How old were you and Sasuke-Chan when you killed off our kind?"

"Twelve and seven."

"So at that point in time, you have made your tattoo, yet little Sasuke has not."

"Correct, Madera. Where are you heading with this?"

"Now little Sasuke wishes to wed his bride-to-be. You have run off and become a missing nin. A tattoo can only be evoked by someone with the same blood as the maker, yet the tattoo always returns to the original. Do you now see where I'm going with this?"

"Fuck!"

"I see you do."

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?! Its not supposed to be this way! I'm supposed to have it too!"

"Have what Sasuke-kun?" I purred. Who knew I could do that?

He calmed instantly when he saw me. "Sakura…I'm supposed to have the same tattoo as you. I-I did the Jutsu wrong…I don't get it! I calculated everything! I have the same blood as that bastard!"

"Wait…so what happened exactly? You made it so I'm marrying you psychotic brother?"

_**Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!!! Itachi! Seriously! Why me…**_

"Kami, Sakura…We have to…We have to bring you to him. He needs to fix this. I-I wasn't strong enough to protect you. If we don't get you two in the same room, even though it kills me to see you with the man I hate most…you could…"

"AAAAHHHCHHHHH! H-Help…Sasuke-kun!"

I fell to the floor, my hip racing with pain, like someone just stabbed a knife through my hip bone, then dragged it up my spine. I needed him. I could feel it. Who was it that I longed to touch? The man that I hated most.

* * *

"Do not worry, my dear Itachi, we are almost at the manor. We can see that Sasuke and his fiancé are situated, then we may leave. This may take one week or it may take up to one year, either way, Sasuke will not harm you, because even he knows _'If you harm one mate, it hurts the other.'_"

Through clenched teeth Itachi spoke. "I will stay with my brother until he pushes me away. Perhaps destroying my accidental marriage will help Sasuke forgive me for my mission."

"Yes, that's right…the fourth Hokage asked you to kill your clan didn't he?"

"That was the worst mistake I ever made."

"Well. We are here."

* * *

"They're here Sakura. Lean on my shoulder. We will great them like Uchiha."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun." I whispered back. I was in so much pain.

As my fiance answered the door I saw an old man who looked about the third Hokage's age when he died carrying a young man, who looked about 26.

Sasuke spoke first. "Come in, why don't you. It seems we will be here for quite a while…"

"May I lie him down in one of your many guest rooms? He is very weary from the long trip. Then we can discuss the matters at hand."

"ACHHH!" Itachi's scream pierced the air, with my whimper following close behind. I didn't her the rest of the conversation that followed that. I just watched Itachi, and he looked at me. The two Uchiha placed us in a guest room, the one I stayed in the night before. As soon as the door closed, Itachi spoke to me.

"You are my fiancé."

"No, Uchiha-san. I am your brother's fiancé."

"Does my foolish little brother have this tattoo?" He pointed to the spot where my night gown slid up and revealed the marking. "I think not. And you may call me Itachi."

For some strange reason, both of us weren't grimacing in pain.

"It is because we are together. Talking. Connecting."

"What, can you read minds now?"

Itachi let out a low chuckle at this, making my new eyes flash scarlet for a slit second.

"No…I can just read you like an open book."

At that moment, I decided I liked Itachi's laugh. It was warm and inviting. I couldn't fathom how he became a missing nin.

"Only one question, **my **fiancé…"

"What?" I said, letting out a sigh.

"How may I call you?"

As I flopped my head down onto my pillow, I answered, "Sakura."

* * *

**Review. It will make me happy!**


	3. Of Author's Notes and Controversy

**Ummm...hello.**

**This is Cherry-chan yet again :)**

**I've been having some...controversy...about this story.**

**You see, I'm worried.**

**Sakura's birthday is coming up (March 28th) and I hate to disappoint.**

**I know I havnt updated in a while and that is because...**

**The rating might change.**

**-GASP!-**

**In the next chapter...there is...**

**.GROPING.**

**I'm not sure if this is appropriate for a T-rated fic.**

**Please tell me if I should just put a warning in the summery, change the rating...**

**REVIW TO LET ME KNOW.**

**I will update on Sakura's Birthday. **

**Thank you for your time.**

**Cherry-chan.**


	4. Of Early Frustration and 4AM Disscusions

**Wow. This chappie took me awhile. this one gos out to my 1st reviewer and my brother Zician for inpsiring this story. I couldnt have gotten this far with out him! =) REVIEW!  
-Cherry-chan3**

* * *

When I woke up at 3:46 AM, it was not for a pleasant reason. I was kind of alone, but not really. The bed was empty, the sheets stiff, yet moist from my cold sweat. As I looked up, I noticed Itachi was gone from beside me, and Sasuke was at the foot of my bed, staring at me with his three Tomoes spinning wildly in frustration. Even before I looked down, I could tell my tattoo was flashing an angry red and my Itachi's was doing the same thing.

_Did I just say "my" Itachi? Oh my Kami…I'll just see what's wrong with Sasuke now…_

"Oh my gosh…What's wrong? Your Sharingan…"

"Dammit Sakura! He's taken everything! Everything I've ever had…now Itachi even got you…"

I sat up and realized I was still in my night gown from yesterday morning. Crawling down to the edge of the bed, I snaked my arms around his neck, capturing his pale lips with a chaste kiss.

"Just tell me everything Madera said, okay?" I wasn't sure if he noticed I didn't deny that Itachi had me. Sasuke had me too though…

**Flashback**

"_Well, my young nephew, it seems we may talk in peace." Madera sighed as he sat on the ebony colored recliner. "We both know there is nothing we can do to stop the tattoo. You will just have to live with the fact that you just about drove your love into Itachi's ever welcoming arms. What a pity that dear Sakura wont be your bride." He finished with an evil smirk._

"_She will be mine. I'll find a way to reverse the Jutsu."_

"_Oh, Sasuke…I'm sure even you know that there is no way to reverse the tattoo. And I'm positive you know that if you attempt to do so, you will receive severe chakra depletion and your heart will stop."_

"_Well, I'm sure as hell not going to sit back and let Itachi steal Sakura away from me, just like everything else!"_

"_I don't believe you have a choice. Now, I'm going to shower up, say goodnight to the husband and bride-to-be, and be on my way. Oh and, Sasuke?"_

"_What?" he snapped._

"_Don't try to take Itachi away from her…you may get some results that are…..unexpected. No matter what you think." the old Uchiha chuckled as he left the room._

"_Dammit, Madera! I will find a way…" Sasuke whispered._

_After clambering up the grand staircase, he finally got to my room, opened the door to find Itachi and myself tightly locked in each other's embraces. Itachi's hands were placed with one on my lower hip beneath my night gown, the other cupping my left breast. My arms were placed over his chest, my right leg swung over his hip. We fit together like puzzle pieces. All in all, it was a very erotic sight. Now, Sasuke's eyes were spinning like wildfire, the Tomoes not even visible, just a dark blur against the scarlet._

"_Shit! I leave for an hour and I see my Brother groping my fiancé!" Sasuke didn't notice that he had woken his older brother up with his yelp. Peeking one eye open, Itachi replied to him._

"_I don't believe she's yours anymore, my foolish little brother."_

"_Of course she's mine! I'm the one who proposed!"_

"_What's a proposal without a tattoo?"_

"……"

"_Exactly. It doesn't matter who popped the question. The only thing that matters is who popped her cherry. Have you made her sound like this, little brother?" Itachi squeezed the breast he was holding, making me arch my back so I was closer to him and let out an exquisite moan in my sleep. I had no idea I was being violated by fiancé number 2. Or that I liked it._

"_Let her go! She's only doing that because she thinks its me who's touching her…Sakura has had a crush on me for over 10 years. We've dated for 5. She wants to keep her virginity for marriage…just let her go…" Sasuke wanted to cry. He could not show any weakness in front of this, this __**thing**__. He knew he couldn't chidori Itachi because it would hurt me…Fiancé number 1 was forced to beg._

"_Oh really? She's saving herself for marriage? Because Sakura seemed all too eager tonight."_

"_No…You-You didn't. It was only an hour…Basterd. Get out!!!"_

"_Hn. Whatever." Itachi got up from the left side of the bed, wearing only a pair of pants and a light grey under shirt. Before leaving, Itachi Uchiha whispered something is his little brother's ear:_

"_The tattoo will stay in place, foolish little brother. You can't stop it. I wont let you."_

**End of Flashback**

I listened to the story attentively. "Hmm"-ing when appropriate, nodding as he continued, only to ask one question when he finished his story of the previous events.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun. It seems like he was only teasing you. Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Sakura…I realize that the tattoo has made you a bit…ugh, but he freaking molested you. How am I getting _worked up_?"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun…" I frowned. I was supposed to be comforting him, not making his pain worse. I just couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "I need to go see Itachi-kun."

As I got up, as though on auto pilot, Sasuke's Sharingan shut off. I could literally feel the disappointment radiating off him. As I left the room, I gave fiancé number 1 a tight hug, then closed the door.

When I finally found Itachi, he was in the kitchen. Not the dining room, an actual kitchen. He looked to be contemplating a lot of things. Maybe it was the situation going on, maybe it was the color of his new fingernail polish. I never found out.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Hm? Oh..Sakura-chan. What are you doing up? My foolish little brother didn't kick you out too, did he?"

I sat down at the small table to the right of him. "No..Sasuke-kun didn't kick me out. You just upset him and I couldn't deal with it." No one talked for a moment.

"Well, that's a shame. Could we talk about something other than Sasuke? He's been getting on my nerves."

"Umm ok. So tell me about yourself. We will be getting married soon I guess."

"Well, Sakura, I believe you should know that I like Sakuras."

"Excuse me?"

"Sakuras. Cherry Blossoms?"

"O-Oh. Right." I slightly blushed for no reason. Yes. NO REASON. "Continue."

"I love the way their gentle grace guides them threw the wind. Their lovely pink color, the same as your hair, How they always seem to find me when I need them most. Just like you."

"Did you just compare me to a flower? I am a strong Kunoichi. I don't need to be taken care of."

"Ah but neither does a cherry blossom. They always come again no matter what, do they not?"

"Only in the right conditions."

"And a Kunoichi knows when the conditions are right. When she must make her move." Itachi moved his hand to cup my chin. "Are the conditions right, Sakura?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry…I know your stressed about Itachi and me saying- What are you doing?" Sasuke walked into the room, effectively killing the mood we had.

"No. Now is not the time. I-I'm just going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun."

This was way too confusing.. Less than a day and this tattoo has already screwed up my peaceful life. I only wonder what the rest of the day will bring.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
